


what the walls heard

by d12inspiration



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But today is not that day, Dirty Talk, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut, eventually i will write something not including smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d12inspiration/pseuds/d12inspiration
Summary: You and Mollymauk spend your first night together after learning of your mutual affections.





	what the walls heard

_Just one night, darling…_

The singer’s voice floated through the bar’s cool, crisp midnight air to meet your ears. You glanced around, seeing the wooden floorboards and stools bump and bounce with the rhythm of the band. Barkeeps slammed down tankards of ale, tucked silver coins into their cleavage or breast pocket, and slipped casual flirtations into their mannerisms and conversations. Flirtatious words dripped like honey into shots of whiskey and brown rum and were eagerly thrown back with the promise of a better show later. The night was alive, and there was no better place to see that than this bar that you and Mollymauk found.

Normally, you would _love_ this.

But meeting your gaze from across the room was a rather burly human man with curly brown hair and piercing green eyes. He would be rather attractive if he hadn’t been intently staring at you for the last twenty minutes. And, of course, if you weren’t already taken.

Molly sat in the center of the barstools, laughing and flicking a gold coin to the bartender in front of him. He downed his last shot, slammed it on the bar, and slowly stood up. He hadn’t been drinking much tonight, just a few shots to get him in a better place than usual. You saw that bartender glance back at Molly, working up the courage to attempt some kind of flirtation, and a pang of anger ran through your chest. Locals loved to flirt with Molly, and he liked the attention. He was only playing with them, sure, but it still bothered you. You had recently made your feelings for him public to the Nein, although you and Molly had over the last few months exchanged days’ worth of flirtatious banter, stolen glances, subtle brushes of hands in passing, and even a few drunk kisses. The Nein had essentially already known, but they wanted to hear you say it out loud.

“He gone yet?” Molly wrapped an arm around your waist, having snuck up on you from behind while your thoughts were occupied. You jumped a little, but quickly leaned back into his embrace. He glanced at the burly man, a small scowl pulling at the corners of his lips.

“No,” you sighed, digging your hands into your pockets. “He bought me a shot, but I gave it to someone else.”

“Power move,” he grinned. Looking back at the man across the room, you two could both see the grimace forming at him seeing Molly hold you. Enough anger in his countenance mixed with confusion and liquor sent a chill down your spine, and Molly felt it. His grip tightened ever so slightly while he murmured, “I’ve got an idea.”

His other arm spun you around, and he planted a deep, hungry kiss on your lips. The hand not on your waist traveled up your shoulder to cup your cheek, running his thumb along your cheekbone. Surprisingly enough, the display totally blended in. You two weren’t the only couples stealing kisses in this bar, and it seemed to be something everyone else was okay with.

The kiss took you by surprise, but that didn’t deter you much. After a second, your hand snaked around the back of his neck, tracing some of his tattoos before getting tangled in his wavy hair. He squeezed your waist as he leaned in further and grinned into the kiss. You two stayed there for at least a solid minute, and he only broke when you gasped for air. He gave your bottom lip another small, chaste kiss before pulling away but leaving a hand on your waist. Molly glanced back at the man, then chuckled and turned back to you.

“I don’t think he’ll be bothering you anymore,” Molly whispered, the slight scent of whiskey lingering on his breath. You also looked over, seeing the now very disgruntled man turn away and grumble into his tankard. “Say the word, darling, and we can retire.” A mischievous grin lit up his face, complete with an alcohol and fantasy induced blush.

“I’ll think about it,” you teased, acting like your heart didn’t immediately start pounding in your throat when he said that. You two had never slept together, but your mind now raced with possible scenarios of how this could play out. Your gaze flicked back and forth between each of his solid red eyes, not noticing his hand trailing down to give your ass a little squeeze. You gave a small yelp, and your face flushed a deep pink.

“You’re eager,” you grinned.

“What can I say,” he shrugged, pulling you back in. “I’ve been thinking about this for _some_ time.” His voice was lower now, letting show hints of a curiosity and lust that he seemed to have been hiding for your months of innocent flirting. You were alone with him at your little section of the wall, and he acted as if you two were the only ones in the room.

“Don’t tease me,” you smiled back, tracing one of his horns with your finger, careful not to knock off any of his jewelry.

“This isn’t teasing,” he remarked, only breaths away from your mouth. “This is an offer.” And with that, he closed off the gap, pressing a surprisingly sweet and gentle kiss to your lips. You melted into his form, pulling him closer and wrapping your arms around him.

“Let’s get out of here,” you whispered against his lips. He wordlessly began leading you upstairs to the room you two had rented earlier in the day, a hand gently resting on the small of your back.

After slipping into your room, Molly spun you around and pinned you against the wall, his face hovering just inches from yours. You could only dimly see his face with the room being only lit by a small lamp at the bedside and a few candles you two had left burning.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” he whispered, sliding his hands to either side of your waist. “Well, longer than that.” He paused, looking down at his hands, and then back up to your eyes. “Is this alright?”

You were stunned for a moment by everything happening so quickly. These were all things you, too, had been pining after for months, but only recently were you two able to actually work towards getting there.

“Yes,” you nodded, a sheepish grin growing on your face. To further confirm, you closed the distance between you two and pressed a long, needy kiss to his lips. He hesitated a moment, then tightened his grip and kissed you back. You sighed into the kiss and took your time with him, twirling a lock of his hair as you went.

You noticed his hands slowly float down from your waist to the front of your trousers, his hands waiting for the green light.

“May I?” Molly broke the kiss for a moment to whisper this, his lips just brushing against yours. The sudden realization of the situation hit you, and, all of a sudden, this sudden change of pace in Molly’s behavior made perfect sense. This was new, scary, exciting, and intoxicating.

“Please, Molly.”

One of his hands pressed against your stomach while the other gently tugged down the waistband of your pants. While he moved to begin kissing and nipping at your neck, his hand slid beneath, and his fingers began to slowly run the length of your folds.

“So wet already,” he grinned. “Excited, are you?”

You choked back a laugh and leaned into his touch. “And what if I am?”

“That’s flattering, love.” He pressed soft kisses against your neck while the rest of his body began pressing you against the wall. “Tell me if I take anything too far.” His kisses began traveling down to your collarbone. “If I do something you don’t like or if there’s something you’d rather I not try.”

You nodded, running your hands up and down his body. “I want you, Molly.” Your breaths were shaking as he began fingering you. “ _Gods_ , I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Have you been thinking about this night?” He slipped another finger into your entrance. You gasped, and your hold on his hair tightened.

“ _Molly-_ ”

“Do you fantasize about me?” He glanced up at you, his red eyes glittering with mischief. “I want to hear you say it. Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

Your hands were shaking now, too. His words in harmony with his fingering sent lightning down your spine, and you fought to hold your own while standing pressed against this wall. You took a few deep breaths to settle the quaking of your voice.

“Talk dirty,” you confessed while giving shallow bucks of your hips into his hands. “Don’t-Don’t hurt me, but… get a little rough.” These were desires you never thought would surface, especially in front of the object of these affections and dreams. It made you flush and look away from him in embarrassment.

“Mmm, you’re _filthier_ than you let on,” he purred, his lips having moved up to begin nipping at your ear. The pace of his fingers quickened, and his thumb began pressing against your clit. You bit the inside of your cheek and groaned, grinding against Molly.

“Yeah?” You smirked, making eye contact with him as he pulled his face away.

“Yeah.” He raised an eyebrow, pressing his hand down harder and causing your knees to buckle. A few curses flew from you, and you gripped your lover’s shoulders. Your mind was fogged over with lust for him. Your only thoughts were to strip him bare of every last layer of ornate clothing and cover every square inch of his skin with hickies and kisses, down to the last tattoo.

“Normally so put together,” Molly remarked smugly as he continued to draw gasps from you. “But I get to see what you look like so hot and bothered.” By now, your heartbeat was pulsing in your throat, and the tightness in your core felt like flames licking up your thighs and stomach.

“ _Molly-!_ ”

“ _Gods, yes_ , say my name. I’ll have you _screaming_ my name by the time I’m _really_ fucking you-”

“ _Molly, I wanna come_ -”

Immediately, his pace slowed, and his pressure on your clit lightened. “Not yet, love,” he playfully chided. “We haven’t even started.”

“Oh, you fucking tease!” You lightly slapped one of his shoulders, both ridiculously turned on and slightly pissed that he denied you your orgasm. “ _Come on_ -”

“Soon, darling.” His free hand cupped the side of your face, and he kissed you for a minute before removing his hand from your pants, running it up the length of your torso as he did.

“If I do something for you, will that change your mind?” You took action before he could respond, grabbing Molly and spinning around so now he was the one against the wall. His eyes were wide with surprise and excitement, and your hands were undoing his fly before he could speak.

“You little-” But you cut off his words with another hungry kiss, slowly shifting down his pants now that they were undone. It was a bit of a struggle since he liked a much more snug fit, but you weren’t complaining. He wrapped his arms around you, giving in just this once.

You hummed contentedly into the kiss once you were finally able to push his pants down far enough. You began gently palming his growing yet still clothed erection, which pulled a soft moan from your lover. He slowly pushed his hips into your hand, and you smirked.

“Say what you want me to do,” you whispered, enjoying this power shift.

“Take me,” he responded without skipping a beat, his breath a gentle, light exhale. He opened his eyes to speak to you while making direct eye contact. “I wanna feel your mouth on me,” he groaned as your pressure increased just enough.

“And I wanna hear you sing when I make you feel so damn good.” Your fingers tugged on the hem of his undergarments, and you sunk down to your knees to finish pulling down both his pants and underclothes so they now sat in a puddle at his feet.

Mollymauk’s length was something to behold, even if not yet at a full erection. You glanced up at him and smiled, lips positioned in a pout at his tip. His expression took you by surprise.

Rather than the lustful, devilish expression you had expected, he looked back at you with a countenance you could only describe as needing, reverent, and in awe.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he mumbled, running a hand through your hair.

“Tell me more,” you grinned before circling around his tip with your tongue. He inhaled sharply, matched your grin, and then continued while you began to take the head of his length into your mouth.

“Your-Your laugh was the first thing I _really_ noticed about you,” he said, his head tipping back against the wall. He closed his eyes and focused only on his words and the feeling of you. “D’ya know that? I heard you before I ever saw you.

“You were at a corner table of the guild hall with that friend of yours. The one with the hand tattoos.” He paused occasionally once you began sucking, the sensation tempting him to stray from the narrative to live solely in the feeling of your tongue. “I didn’t know who you were. But I wanted to. And- _ah-_ ” Molly’s grip on your hair tightened as you took in more of him- “I ended up asking your friend what your favorite drink is, so _that’s_ how I actually knew.” He glanced back down at you for your reaction, and your eyes twinkled with adoration and mischief.

“ _Mmm_ -I-I didn’t know which mission you were up for next, so lucky find that we ended up on the same team. And that’s when I-I-I fell for your charm,” he smiled while ever so slowly bucking his hips into your mouth. “And your _beautiful_ fucking eyes,” he cooed. “You pretty little thing.” You decided then to take in as much of him as possible since he was now at a full erection. You heard him let out a stuttered and guttural “ _Fuck-_ ” before spitting out a few phrases in a language unknown to you, his eyebrows knitted together and his head thrown back. “ _Just like that, just like that_.”

You smugly kept working his length for a little while longer before pulling away, his pre-cum smeared over your lips. “Your turn,” you challenged, standing up.

Molly pushed you down onto the bed, climbing on top of you and throwing his own shirt off, leaving him completely naked over you. He began tearing your top off as you hurriedly kicked your pants and shoes off. As you backed up onto the pillows, he paused and took you in. His gaze softened.

“Fuck,” he muttered, shaking his head the slightest bit. “If you could see yourself, darling.” You flushed a bit, but then pulled him in for another kiss. You both let your hands roam over each other’s bodies as Molly absentmindedly let his length start grinding against your thigh. You let your hips naturally tip up to meet his in anticipation of what’s to come.

“Quit teasing,” you whimpered into his mouth. He only kissed you harder and let his hands slide up to squeeze your bare breasts. His teeth tugged at your bottom lip as his fingers tugged at your nipples, making you groan loudly. His lips kissed down your chin to your jawline, then neck before sucking on the skin, working to leave marks as colorful as Molly himself. Your breaths were choppy at best, and all you could think of was his touch.

“ _Touch me, Molly_ ,” you begged breathlessly. You felt him smile against your newly bruised skin while the fingertips of his right hand dragged down the length of your body before inserting themselves into your entrance again. Two fingers began working you again, and you sighed your approval.

“I wanna feel every last bit of you,” Mollymauk purred into your ear, letting his length teasingly rest against your clit. “Every nook and cranny, every hidden part. Commit every detail to memory.” Your head was swimming with an intoxicating mixture of lust and love as your muscles began to relax into the bed and his embrace.

“Then _take me_ , Molly,” you begged, digging your fingernails into his shoulders and pulling him closer to you.

“Are you gonna beg for me every time I fuck you?” Molly snarled smugly in your ear, grinding his hips against yours for good measure.

Almost reflexively, you used your grip on his shoulders to roll him over so you were now on top. For a moment, your lover was genuinely taken aback, his hands freezing before clasping onto your own shoulders.

“I said, _quit teasing_.”

After a brief yet _very_ sexually charged stare down, you pressed your body against Molly’s, sucking on his neck and collarbone before reaching down and guiding the head of his length into you. Molly inhaled a stuttered gasp before his hands flew to your hips, guiding you down until you were sitting up and slowly rocking your hips. His nails began to dig into your skin as he squeezed your ass.

“Fucking hell,” he murmured, tipping his head back and momentarily closing his eyes. He began lazily thrusting to match the rhythm you gave him before making eye contact with you again and smirking. The heat in your core built to a searing sensation at this point, and it continued to build with every thrust gaining in speed and force. You steadied yourself by gripping the bed’s headboard as your rocked your hips into Molly’s.

“C’mere,” Molly grinned, bringing you close enough to him to where your breasts could rest just above his face. He took each of your breasts in both of his hands, massaging them, rolling your nipples in between his fingers, and occasionally sucking on your nipples for a few moments before letting go and slapping your ass.

You were about ready to cry out at this point, arms trembling and toes curling while he began to really pound into you. Molly groaned beneath you, his pace further quickening as he tried to fill you completely.

“ _Shit_ ,” you spat out between gasps, almost losing your grip. “ _Fuck_ , Molly.” Hot tears began to well up at the corners of your eyes. For months on end, you had been waiting for this exact moment. Drunk kisses and flirtations and touches in carts, in tents, in bars all led up to this. “Harder, _harder_.”

He did _not_ disappoint.

You almost collapsed on top of him, holding his face in between your hands as you hungrily pressed kiss after kiss to his lips, the both of you moaning uncontrollably into the other’s mouth. He kept saying your name over and over again, one hand staying at your hips while the other got tangled in your hair and kept your mouths pressed together to swap kisses and heat. The curves of both of your bodies beautifully complimented the other’s, and you moved as one with each thrust nearing climax.

“ _Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come_ ,” he panted, his knuckles pale as he held on to you for dear life.

“Yes, _yes!_ ” You cried out, holding on just long enough until you came right after him. You buried your head in his neck as you came, wet with both his sweat and a few of your tears. The two of you kept going as if this was all you knew how to do. After you two properly finished, you could only sit above him for a few moments before your arms gave out and you fell to his side, the both of you still tied up in each other.

For at least a solid minute the two of you laid in silence, catching your breath but still clinging to the other. Despite the sweat and fatigue, the moment was oddly sweet. Intimate, yes, but in a gentler, more caring way.

Molly lazily rolled over onto his side and pulled you up against his chest. You sighed happily and let a finger trace one of the many, many scars crisscrossing beneath his collarbone. He let the arm looped around you move up by your jaw, and he began playing with your hair. You two stayed there for a few minutes before he spoke.

“That was… good for you, yeah?”

The question caught you off guard, and you couldn’t quite stifle the little laugh escaping you. “I mean… Of course. Yes, Molly, that was _really_ nice. What do you mean?” You looked up at him, a little amused, a little confused.

“I don’t-I don’t wanna mess this up, I guess,” he mused after a brief hesitation. “This,” he motioned to the two of you in bed, “ _Us_. It’s all very new.”

“Molly,” you smiled, curling up flush against him. “I appreciate the thought. But I promise you, I want nothing as much as I want us right now to be together.”

He nuzzled his head against yours, closing his eyes. “Thank you, darling.” Exhaustion clung to both of your voices as you slowly but surely drifted off within his embrace.

“Of course, Molly.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> as always, lemme know if you like what i write! kudos and comments motivate me to write more, since this is a super casual thing going on. lots of love, yall!! <3


End file.
